User talk:Redjinx
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The End of the Road page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. You can also read some of the best stories our wiki has to offer by checking out Suggested Reading. Finally, you can check out stories written by authors of the wiki in User Stories. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 18:15, September 10, 2018 (UTC) Your friendly neighborhood night owl. (talk) 19:11, September 10, 2018 (UTC) Re: Spinoff Appeal While I understand your frustration at having to wait for a response, unfortunately there's not much that can be done to remedy it currently. The admins are unfortunately busy (some with education, some are in the workforce putting in overtime, and some are dealing with personal issues) and since the appeal is a matter that requires an in-depth response and a lot of reading, it is going to take time. I recently cleared up the pending deletion appeals these past three weeks and will be moving onto the spinoff appeal next. That is a process that is going to take some time given my current situation (in a veterinary med. program) and the material that I'm going to be reviewing in order (one of which is a 100+ page novel). I'll try to get through the appeals in a timely manner, but given my current situation, it is going to take time. Have a good one, thanks for being patient. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:36, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Writer's Showcase I fixed up your WS Post. All you need to do now is edit it and replace "" with a brief synopsis to complete the forum post properly. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:53, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Spinoff Appeal Just dropping you a line to let you know I finally managed to get around to reviewing your posts on the spinoff appeal in-between my curriculum. I'm very sorry for the lengthy delay and thought I'd let you know about the number of successes in your more recent posts. Have a good one, thank you for spending time on your entry and I hope you take any reviews shared on your posts into consideration. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:01, December 17, 2018 (UTC) Re: Clockwork While the ending does have some minimalist charm to it, I would lean more towards how his encounter with Skaab and the tinker have impacted them. You imply it's affecting him ("With no direction to the contrary, Sathe stayed seated in the tinker’s chair, doing his best to get his thoughts in order. After a time, he slept."), but I would probably go a little further with it to give more of a sense of conclusion/finality. As for your difficulty with em dashes (your edit summary on the latest story posted), I completely understand. My computer has an incredibly convoluted way of making them so I just threw out the em dash in a parenthetical next to the hyphen if you wanted to copy/paste it where needed. Anyway, I'm going to wrap this up by thanking you for being patient and putting time into your appeals/stories. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:34, December 18, 2018 (UTC)